In the Name of Honor: Adeline
by reverie-scriptor
Summary: After her brother, Prince Caspian's disappearance, Adeline is arranged to be married. As time goes on she learns of the dark secrets that lies in her family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Screams broke through the large, dark castle. A young dark haired woman rose from her deep sleep at the sound of the screams.

A knock came to the door and quickly the young woman rose from her bed and opened the door. A man stood at her door, "Lady Adeline?"

The young woman's eyes opened wide, "General, the queen? Is she in labor?" General Glozelle nodded, "She asks for you. You must come now."

Adeline slipped on her dressing gown and followed Glozelle down the halls. The general opened a door for Adeline and she entered the room of the screaming woman.

Her eyes were wide open as she saw human life come. "Lina! Come by my side!" Her aunt screamed out. She went by her side and held her hand, "It's alright my lady, just a little bit more!"

Adeline winced as Lady Prunaprismia squeezed her hand tightly. Prunaprismia let out another yell that pierced throughout the room and through the castle.

Adeline sat on her bed, after a long night of sweat, screams, and pain, she was able to get a little more sleep. Adeline gently massaged her hand; Aunt Prunaprismia did have a strong grip.

Outside her window celebrations went on down in the streets, a son had been born. An heir. A soft knock came to the door as Adeline looked out the window, "Come in." Her maid, who she never knew the name of, entered the room.

She gave a small, amateur curtsy and looking down at the ground she softly spoke, "Lord Miraz asks for you my Lady." Adeline nodded, "Tell I will be ready soon." The maid curtsied again, "I will send someone to assist you my Lady."

"There is no need. I will dress myself." The maid looked surprised, but curtsied and left the room. Adeline sighed; the poor nameless girl looked like she was scared out of her mind.

Adeline took out a dark blue dress, it seemed appropriate considering she had a nephew. The dress was simple, but flattering on Adeline, who herself was simple, but still very beautiful.

Adeline looked at her reflection in a mirror on her bureau; everyone had always said that she looked like her mother. She smiled sadly at the thought of her mother and her father.

Both had died suddenly, leaving Adeline and her brother orphans. Then a thought came to her, where was Caspian? She shrugged her shoulders and rose from the bureau and made her way to meet her uncle.

Maids rushed here and there, getting things ready for the new son when he was to be presented to Telmar. Adeline walked up to her uncle's office and knocked. "Enter." She heard Miraz's deep voice answer from behind the door,

Adelina entered the room and smiled at her uncle who hesitantly returned it. "Congratulations Uncle, on the birth of a son. Aunt Prunaprismia is well, but tired."

Miraz seemed pleased by this news and smiled a little, but the smile faded when he turned to face Adeline. Her smile also fell, "Uncle, what is wrong? Has something happened?"  
"Your brother, Caspian."

Adeline turned pale at her uncle's solemn words,

"What happened to Caspian?"

"He has been captured. By Narnians."

Adeline turned even more pale as she sat down in the nearest chair she could find,

"Narnians are extinct. They were all killed."

"They have been breeding. Like cockroaches." He spit out the final word, but the Narnians were no better than insects.

Adeline started to cry, holding her face in her hands, "What are we going to do? Have the Narnians been caught?" Miraz nodded his head,

"He is being executed as we speak."

"Did you find Caspian?"

"General Glozelle and his men could not find him."

Adeline started to cry even harder. Miraz put an arm around his niece and tried to comfort her. He knew that the general would not find Caspian and if he did find him, Caspian would be dead and they could still safely believe that Narnians were extinct.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Although there was happiness throughout Telmar, a sense of dread lay in Adeline. She worried day and night for Caspian.

Just a few days ago she thought Narnians were extinct, but now they had kidnapped her younger brother;

Adeline could not help but feel a strong hatred towards them. As she walked down the corridors she heard a commotion come from her and Caspian's former professor, he was being dragged out by two of Miraz's guards.

Adeline hurried down the rest of corridor until she reached the guards, "What is the meaning of this? Professor?"

Cornelius did not say anything, but went away willingly with the guards. The door to the Professor's office opened, Lord Sopespian.

"Why is Professor Cornelius being dragged away? Where are they taking him?" Sopespian bowed to her and simply said,

"That is something you must ask your uncle- my lady." She gave the lord a harsh glare before barging into the dark room.

Miraz stood over a large book, a red feathered arrow stuck over a picture of two young men and two young women, a curious book for Miraz to be reading.

"Why is Professor Cornelius being arrested? What has he done wrong?"

Miraz looked surprised that his calm niece was snapping at him, keeping his composure he replied softly attempting to sound concerned,

"He is a traitor, he assisted in the capture of Caspian." Adeline did not know what to say, her mouth hanged open in shock,

"Professor Cornelius would never do that! He loved Caspian like a son! Why would he do this?"

"Your professor is a Narnian, Adeline!"

The room went silent, Adeline quickly sat down in the nearest chair she could find, her mouth still opened in shock,

"What?"

"Professor Cornelius is part dwarf, the blasted half breed passed as a man all these years."

They both sat in silence, Adeline still in shock and close to crying.

* * *

Adeline could not sleep that night; she stood in front of her window looking out at the wild, forbidden forest that rested just outside the castle.

She was emotionally drained after her surprising discovery of Professor Cornelius and his supposed involvement with the kidnapping of her brother. She wondered if he was okay, if he was even alive still.

Adeline went away from the window and sat on her bed getting under the soft, warm covers shielding herself from the cold, damp air of the castle;

she tried to block out her worries and she soon fell asleep into fitful movement and terrifying dreams.

**A/N****  
Heya everyone! I have returned! Well I decided to separate the two stories ****for **_**In the Name of Honor**_** because I really wanted to develop the characters separately and make them the stars of their own stories. So I hope you all will enjoy reading Adeline's story, but I must tell you now that this is not really a love story (kinda, but there may be some romance ;).****  
Sorry to all of you Anna fans who wanted to read her story, but her's will be coming later. Look on my profile for updates on the stories. Love you all and keep the reviews, favorites, and story alerts coming! They totally make my day! And feel free to give me any kind of constructive criticism you want, but please be nice!****  
Until next time!****  
-reverie-scriptor**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Caspian stood in the middle of a ring of creatures. Some were half man and half horse, others were short, bearded, grumpy looking men and _

_some even looked like actual animals. They were yelling, screaming out accusations at the young, frightened prince. "Kill him! Let him pay for _

_what him and his people have done to us! Caspian looked at the angry crowd, fear clinging to him._

Adeline opened her eyes, waking her up from her fitful sleep. She had, had these dreams for the past few days now, but they changed

every night. But this one dream had been in her head for the past two days; it frightened her, as if she wasn't worried enough for her

brother. A knock came to the door causing her to jump; she had been so lost in her thoughts that she had not been paying attention to

anything else, "Come in." The nameless maid came in, curtsying timidly, "My lady, Lord Miraz requires your presence." Adeline nodded her

head and got out of her bed, "Tell my uncle I will be there after I am dressed." The maid curtsied again and went out the door, leaving

Adeline alone once again.

She made her way down the dark corridors, her red dress flowing around her. Adeline paused before entering the throne room, waiting

at the side for the counselors to walk out. They all muttered a 'my lady' and respectful nod as they past. After they were all out of the

throne room, she made her way in. "Please close the door, Lina." She heard Miraz tell her. She shut the large doors and turned around,

surprised to see General Glozelle standing next to her uncle, "I am sorry Uncle, do you still have matters to discuss with the general?"

Miraz shook his head, "Not matters of the army my dear, but matters that concern you."

"Me?" she asked, but a sudden realization dawned on her, "Why is General Glozelle here? Shouldn't he be out searching for Caspian?"

"I have other men looking for him Lina. The general is a busy man he cannot be out searching for Glozelle is needed here."

"Of course." She said suddenly feeling slightly foolish. "It is because of how busy the general is, is the reason why I have called you here,

Lina." She lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, "What does any of this have to do with me?" Miraz took a step towards her and put his hands

on her shoulders; Adeline stiffened, she was not used to being touched by her uncle, "Adeline, General Glozelle will be leaving soon for

Beruna, he wanted to ask me something before he leaves." Adeline gave her uncle a hesitant look, worried what he was going to say

next. With a happy look on his face, Miraz gave his niece's shoulders a slight squeeze, "He asks for your hand in marriage." Adeline's

eyes went large; she looked from her uncle to the general, who looked slightly nervous and embarrassed. Adeline stepped away from her

uncle's hands and took a few steps forward until she could stand face to face with the general,

"General Glozelle, you do remember that my brother is missing?

Kidnapped by a race that I thought to be extinct only days ago! And may be dead? How dare you ask this of me?" She was on the brink

of tears as her words began to grow louder and louder, Miraz took his niece by the shoulders half dragging her away from the general.

"Adeline that is no way to speak to your future husband!" he said in a quite, but stern tone. Adeline stared at Miraz in shock,

"Uncle, how could you expect me to get married when my brother- _your_ nephew is missing!"

"Because I said so!" Adeline jumped at the sound of her uncle's rough tone and cringed as his grip on her arm tightened.

He took a deep breath, "Adeline, Glozelle is a good man and he will take care of you. You need someone there for you now that Caspian is gon-"

"Do not speak as if Caspian is dead!" Miraz sighed with frustration at his niece,

"I meant that if Caspian were gone, he would want you to be taken cared for. Consider that Adeline."

The dark haired woman pondered this for a moment. It was true, Caspian may never be found and if he were to be found he may be

dead. It was a woman's duty to be married, although Adeline never wished to be, she knew it was her duty. Adeline turned around to

face Glozelle, "I accept your offer of marriage." She met his eyes, the same dark brown as many other Telmarines. Without another look

she left the throne room, making her way back to her room; tears were already coming down her face from her golden eyes. Adeline

hoped that what she had just agreed to was for the best. She took a turn in the corridor, heading to her aunt's room instead. Without an

announcement that she coming or knock, Adeline entered the room collapsing her face into her surprised aunt's lap, tears streaming

down uncontrollably.

**A/N****  
Okay so this one is a little early! I hope you all have been enjoying this story so far! :) I hope to hear from you all so don't forget to leave a review right below or add this to your alerts or faves!****  
P.S. For those of you who may be curious of Adeline's age, keep on reading!****  
I am following the movie ages, cause I kinda like everyone being slightly older ;) So Caspian is around 18-21 so Adeline, being his older sister, is roughly around 22 or 24.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Prunaprismia combed her fingers through her niece's hair as Adeline cried on her lap. "Lina, what happened?"

The young woman lifted her head up from her aunt's lap, her eyes red from crying, "Uncle said I must marry."

The older woman nodded her head in understanding and let Adeline rest her head on her lap again,

"He told me about General Glozelle, did you accept?" Prunaprismia felt Adeline nod her head,

"I did, but I cannot help but feel that I should not have."

"You should not feel ashamed, you did the right thing. You will be taken care of by a good man,

Caspian would want you to be lookedafter when he is not here.

And you are a grown woman, you should have been prepared to be married years ago."

Adeline did not respond to her aunt, but continued to rest her head on her lap, not crying as much as she was before.

* * *

"_High King Peter?" Caspian had a surprised look on his face as he faced a tall, blonde young man. "I believe you called?"_

Adeline woke up from yet another curious dream. High King Peter, she thought about the name, she had heard of it before.

It was still dark outside, moonbeams were streaming into the room. Hastily putting on her robe,

she grabbed her candle that was by her bed and made her way down the corridors.

The castle was still, not a sound could be heard besides the scurry of small mice that darted here and there.

Finally, she reached the room she was looking for, Professor Cornelius' old office.

She looked through the many books that lay on the shelves, floors, and tables looking for the book she had read many years before,

when she still studied under the professor with Caspian.

She picked up a heavy book with a scarlet red cover and golden lining opening it up with slight difficulty.

After some searching she found the page, the same pages that her uncle had been reading the day Cornelius was arrested.

One picture took up the entire page; a picture of the two young men and the two young women, one of the young men had golden hair

much like the one that was in her dreams.

She read the page that was across from the picture, 'The House of Pevensie, Rulers of the Golden Age of Narnia; High King Peter the

Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant.'

"Adeline." The young woman nearly dropped the book in surprise, she looked up to see her uncle standing in the doorway.

"Uncle," she hastily put the book back down on the table, "I was curious."

"Curious?" Miraz said coming into the room. "I have been having dreams about Caspian;

in the dream he met a young man he called, High King Peter. King Peter the Magnificent."

Her uncle laughed and took his niece's shoulder leading her away from the table and outside of the room,

"It was just a dream Lina. Could be dreams about the stories your professor told you."

"But they can't just be stories, can they Uncle? After all Narnians are quite real now, not extinct as we thought, so could it be possible

that the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age were real and they have come back?" Miraz kept his lip in a firm line,

"If the kings and queens of the Golden Age were real they would be dead Lina. That was thousands of years ago."

Adeline accepted her uncle's answer, but still doubted. She nodded her head uncertainly. "Good, now go get dressed.

We ride for Beruna when the sun comes up."

"Beruna?" Miraz laughed good naturally at his niece's surprised face,

"Yes, Beruna. I have some business to do there and I believe you would like to get to know your fiancée better.

So go, get dressed and make yourself look presentable."

Adeline nodded and went back to her bedroom, ringing a bell for a servant to pack a light bag for her.

* * *

Caspian walked through the forest; he walked like he was in a dream, the Kings and Queens of old were real and had answered his call.

He could not help, but sneak a small look at Queen Susan, she was as beautiful as the stories had said.

He had taken his time looking at the Kings and Queens as well as a friend that had somehow come along,

Anna he believed her name was. He saw King Peter give her a small kiss, sweet,

but seemed to tell everyone that she belonged to him and no one was to touch her.

Caspian smirked at the couple. But the smirk seemed to die away when Anna turned her head in his direction;

her eyes were almost identical to his sister's. Caspian frowned as he thought of Adeline, he missed her so much,

he wished that there was some way that he could send for her or be able to tell her he was alright,

that Miraz was responsible for his disappearing. But he could not; all he could do was worry.

* * *

Adeline always did love the way the wind felt in her hair as she rode her horse. She had always loved horses, but when she came of age,

Prunaprismia told her she must stop doing such boyish activities and start acting like a lady.

There were loud noises coming from the river side, large machines and men worked building the bridge from long logs.

Adeline was surprised that the camp was in such a mess, but one look at her uncle told her that it was not meant to be like this.

The wagons were scratched up and the weapons had been taken out, scraps left scattered on the wagon floor.

Glozelle was standing by the wagon, an almost scared look on his face, scared for what Miraz was going to say no doubt.

Adeline followed her uncle and also got off her horse, following him and his advisors. "How much did they take?"

Miraz asked his general. "Enough weapons and armor for two regiments." Adeline guessed that the Narnians had broken into the camp.

"But there's more."

When Glozelle lifted the back of the wagon, Adeline barely moved as she read the words that seemed to be written by a sharp sword. 'You were right to fear the woods-X.'

"Caspian. The tenth." Miraz muttered. Adeline's mind went blank, not bothering about anything else around her.

"Adeline." The young woman lifted her head to Miraz, tears in her eyes as she expressed her confusion,

"Is Caspian part of this Uncle? He is no longer the victim?"

"Caspian is part of this rebellion now Adeline."

She cried even more quickly moving away from the eyes of her uncle and his advisers including from her 'fiance'.

**A/N****  
This was probably the hardest chapter to write so far, I have no idea why, but it just was.****  
I want to thank the first to put this story on alert-newgirl5. **

**Please review it means so much to me for readers to take just a moment to review or add this to their faves or their alerts, but it's worth updating this story for at least one person****!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was close to night when they rode back to the castle, the general with them. Adeline rode beside him, refusing to look anywhere near him.

She could hear her uncle talking to Lord Sopespian as they both rode in the front. Adeline turned her head to Glozelle's direction catching a bloody lip, "

Did something happen?" He gave her a questioning look. "Your lip." The older man shook his head, "No, my lady."

Adeline bit her lower lip; and looking down at her horse's mane, she mumbled, "You can call me Adeline." Glozelle looked at her again.

"We are getting married after all." She murmured.  
"Adeline." He seemed to try out her name on her lips. The young woman did not look at him as he said her name and did not seem to even acknowledge it,

"Did you really ask my uncle to marry me?" Glozelle gave her a look that almost seemed guilty but it was hidden well, "or did he ask you?"

She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "My lady?" She grabbed the general's arm causing them to both stop their horses,

"Did my uncle ask you to marry me?" Glozelle looked ahead of him at Miraz before replying, "He did not Adeline; I asked him for your hand _myself_.

Why would you accuse Lord Miraz of trying to sell you off?" Adeline shook her head and urged her horse forward in a trot,

"I do not know, but Uncle has been acting odd and what has happened these past few weeks has been odd, I have not been able to think straight.

But after Uncle told me Caspian joined that Narnians I cannon help but wonder why? Why would Caspian join with the same race that kidnapped him?"

"Perhaps he sympathized with them." Adeline shrugged her shoulders, "Perhaps."

Glozelle looked at her; she had a thoughtful, but sad look on her face, possibly from the thought of her brother, "I am sorry for you brother, Adeline."

She sighed heavily, "It was his choice. I just wish I knew why he did what he did." The two rode on in silence, until the large castle came into sight.

They rode across the bridge and into the courtyard. Glozelle jumped down from his horse and quickly went to Adeline's side to help her off her horse.

She felt herself flush slightly and she gave him a small smile. They handed their horses to the stable boys and headed into the castle.

"I will take you to your room." Glozelle told Adeline, more of a statement than a polite question. Again there was silence between the two as they walked.

"Do you really wish to be married?" He questioned her. Adeline shrugged,

"It is my duty, I was eligible for marriage years ago. It is time for me to have my own home."

And so there was no talk of that matter between the two. For Adeline, she wanted no more talk of marriage or anything to do with her impending marriage to

General Glozelle. And for a few hours she got her wish, until Miraz told her that her wedding was to be in three days time.

During her and the general's short engagement she treated the wedding as something that would not come for many months, it was a passing thought.

But now it was reality.

**A/N  
I'm sorry for the little wait, but I was busy with school stuff (ikr school stuff during summer! What?) But yeah that's what I was doing, then I got sick… :( I hate to update with such a little chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer! Promise!  
I know things are going a little bit fast, but I hope you guys kinda understand Miraz's need to get Lina married off fast, he needs her to be under the control of her husband (who he has complete control over) before Caspian get's to her. And just a heads up I'm kinda awful at writing romance, so don't be mad if there isn't a lot of mushy stuff and whatever in this story, but then again this really isn't a romance.  
So with that said, I wanted to thank my first reviewer-**Marisa1698**! Thank you so much for what you said, saying that this story is well written is such a high complement! Thank you! So other readers out there please review, fave, or alert this! But it means so much for you to review! I love you all my lovely readers! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Three Days Later_

Adeline was waiting. It was the day that she had been dreading for the short month she had been engaged.

Her white dress went to the ground her sleeves hung loosely on her shoulders.

Her aunt stood behind her adjusting her veil, making sure Adeline's dark brown hair was in place under the clear cloth and it was time.

Weddings were meant to be a happy event; rooms seemed to be lighter when weddings were held.

But the throne room was still dark and gloomy, little sunlight entered the room through the small window.

Adeline walked down the aisle by herself. She could see Miraz at the end of the aisle, in front of her deceased father's throne, waiting to perform the ceremony.

There were not many people present, just the counselors and her aunt.

Finally she reached Miraz and Glozelle.

The ceremony went by faster than she thought it would;

Adeline simply stood at the altar only speaking when she was meant to and blocked out the rest of the ceremony. "You may now kiss the bride."

Adeline woke up from her reverie at the last of her uncle's words. Glozelle leaned in slightly almost waiting for her to also lean in;

tentatively, Adeline met her now-husband half way, lightly kissing his lips.

Their small audience erupted in a polite applause as the newly married couple walked down the aisle, Adeline's arm tucked under Glozelle's arm.

* * *

Caspian paced up and down in the Stone Table chamber that resided in Aslan's How.

The raid on Miraz's castle going to be taking place in a few hours; he prayed that this was the wisest thing to do.

As the young prince paced and thought and worried the mouse, Reepicheep scampered in along with a few of his fellow mice soldiers. "Your majesty."

The regal mouse bowed. "Reephicheep," Caspian sighed in relief, "my sister, did you find her?"

"We did indeed find her."

"Do you think she will be safe?"

"She will be safe with her husband, my lord." Caspian's eyes went wide and his mouth hung in shock.

As he was recovering from his shock, the Pevensies walked into the chamber. "Caspian?" Susan went to the prince and touched his shoulder.

Caspian did not respond to Susan, but instead kept his eyes on the mouse, "Husband?"

"She has married the general." Reepicheep replied. Caspian simply turned away from the mouse and the Pevensies walking out of the chamber and later the How,

breathing in the fresh air trying to calm himself. He could kill Miraz for what he had done to his family with the rage he was feeling at this moment.

* * *

Adeline's knee went up and down at a furious pace as she sat at the bureau that stood in her new room that she was to now share with her new husband.

The ceremony and small dinner was bearable for Adeline, but thinking about her wedding night was almost too much for Adeline.

Her heart quickened every time she thought of what was going to take place tonight. She ran a brush through her long hair.

She heard the door open and close from behind her. She did not have to look in the mirror to know who it was.

She heard footsteps behind and a hand hesitated before resting on her shoulder. Adeline turned in her chair to look into Glozelle's brown eyes.

"We don't have to do this tonight." He said, Adeline's gaze softened as she looked at her husband, he was as much a victim of this marriage as she was.

She sighed, "It's better to get it over with now then have my uncle pester us until we consummate our marriage." She still saw hesitation in Glozelle's eyes.

As if reasuring him, Adeline leaned up and put her lips onto his.

**AN  
Thank you to those of you who have put this story on your faves! I hope there could be a few more reviews though. Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Caspian felt the wind hit his face at a furious pace as he lay on his stomach on the griffin enclosed claws.

The guards on the wall didn't even suspect that at this moment they were being attacked.

Caspian caught the flash of Edmund's torch and he felt himself descending onto the wall;

he drew his sword and with a smooth swing the guard fell dead, not getting a chance to yell out for help.

With another flash of Edmund's torch, Susan, Peter, and Caspian landed on the wall taking down guards that stood in their way.

The Narnians waited in the dark in the forest waiting for the gates to open.

Somewhere deep in the castle, Reepicheep and his loyal mice worked on getting the draw bridge down.

It seemed like everything was falling into place, as the three crept into Caspian's former professor's office through the window.

* * *

Adeline woke up with a start, feeling a presence in the bed with her. She turned around as quietly as she could to take a small peak at the man next to her. Adeline turned onto her back holding the sheets close to her chest as she felt the soft breath on her neck. She felt herself falling back asleep again until an irritating and loud bell began to ring. She heard men rushing about and pressure being taken off the bed. Glozelle was quickly getting dressed into his armor; Adeline lifted herself up still clutching the sheet to her bare chest, "Is something wrong?" Glozelle shook his head, "I do not know." After he had dressed he knelt next to Adeline's side of the bed, "Stay inside, if anyone tries to come in-"  
"There is a bow in the closet." Glozelle smirked at her bravery and without another look he rose and left the room.

Caspian could not help, but feel rage towards Peter. He had not agreed to this suicide mission in the first place and now the High King still wished to continue the raid even though it was already lost.

Adeline had had enough of sitting and worrying. She threw on her discarded nightgown and grabbed the bow and arrows from the closet. She loaded the bow and with a shaky hand she opened the door. She heard footsteps rushing down the dark hall; she stepped out of the room keeping her bow directly in front of her ready to shoot. She heard the footsteps coming closer and voices in a strange accent echoing down the hall, "Our troops are just outside! Come on!" A tall young man with blonde hair came into view; Adeline released her first arrow and put in another. The young man dodged the arrow, a young woman was behind him asked him if he was alright. "Don't come any close!" Adeline said to the two, "I have a good aim and I am not afraid to shoot to kill." She kept her dark brown eyes firmly on them. "Lina!" Another voice came from the hall and showed his face from behind the young man and woman. Adeline faltered her stance when she saw Caspian come forward. "Lina, thank the Lion I found you."  
"Stay back!" Adeline kept the bow aimed at the three, "Don't make me think I can trust you Caspian. You betrayed us."  
"Lina, Miraz is the one who betrayed us," Adeline shifted her feet, but did not move, "he killed our father for the throne Lina." At those words Adeline lowered her bow, close to tears. She did not want to believe it, but she knew it was true. She remembered her father's death and how Miraz had reacted as he died; there was a strange sense of accomplishment written on her uncle's face. Adeline let go of the bow and broke into tears; she heard a pair of swift footsteps go by her. "Adeline," Caspian rested his hands on her shoulders, "come with me. I will be able to explain everything if you come with me. You will get no answers from Miraz. And you are under control now; I can free you from that." Adeline considered her brother's offer, but she sadly shook her head, "I can't. You left Caspian and betrayed us, how do I know that what you are saying is the truth?" Her younger brother nodded. Adeline leaned up and kissed his forehead, "You must go; the guards may come down this way. Go." With a quick embrace the siblings were parted once again.

**A/N  
I knew exactly how this chapter was going to go when I first wrote it. Adeline was meant to go with Caspian, but then I thought 'Why should she?' At this time Adeline is mostly confused, she doesn't really know what is true or who is telling the truth; in many ways she still trusts her uncle.**

**Be sure to review or fave! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Adeline stayed indoors until the raid came to an eerie halt. Outside her window she saw a large griffin fly past, a young man on its back. Adeline did not bother to dress when she stepped outside. Her mouth opened in shock as she took in the scene in front of her. The smell of blood hit her nose and dead bodies of Narnians were scattered on the ground of the courtyard. A few soldiers made due of the bodies by burning them outside of the gates. Each and every Narnian that had been trapped inside the walls were shot down-practically slaughtered. The young woman knelt by a large creature, a centaur, she believed. Up close the half man half horse was a beautiful creature. Although dead, he still appeared to be a magnificent and grand creature; Adeline could not help but wonder if he had any children, a wife. If he had died to protect his family.

A hand went onto her shoulder, "You should not have to see this Adeline." She recognized her uncle's calm voice behind her; he picked her up and led her away from the massacre. When they reentered the castle, Adeline shrugged his shoulder and walked away, "I do not need comfort from you."

"It was just Narnians Adeline." The dark haired woman turned back around, tears in her eyes, "You slaughtered them! They were trapped, but you shot each and every one! Could you not have shown at least some mercy?"  
"

This is war Adeline," Miraz snapped taking only a few steps before he was standing over her, "you could not possibly understand what war is like."

"That was _not_ war; that was murder." Adeline turned away from him and walked swiftly down the hall. "What did Caspian tell you?"

She heard Miraz say from behind her. Adeline turned back around and walked back to face her uncle, "He told me you killed our father so you could be king. But you couldn't be king yet could you? Caspian stood in your way. What happened the night Caspian died?" Miraz stayed silent. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Her voice rose, the soldiers that were outside and the servants paused in their movements and looked at the young woman in shock.

Miraz stayed silent and did not reply to her answer; realization dawned on Adeline, "You tried to kill him didn't you? Well what are to do now? Caspian is not dead."  
"Yes, but I still can be king." Miraz snapped. Adeline went oddly silent, "your brother turned is back on Telmar! A prince who is a traitor cannot be king."

The young woman's eyes went wide and her jaw clenched in anger, "I should have gone with Caspian; he is right, you are a monster. You killed your own brother AND tried to kill your nephew to be king! Now I know why you married me off, so I wouldn't even try to claim the throne!" Before Adeline could speak another word or walk away, Miraz slapped her in the face.

The sound of the hand colliding with her face echoed down the hall. Adeline's head had snapped to the side at the strong force; when she turned her eyes back to Miraz he was breathing deeply and looking at her pointedly, "I have had enough of your blabbering and loose words. You have spoken out of turn this time Adeline. I will have no more of it! Do I make myself understood?"  
Adeline held a hand to her cheek; she ignored the pain and stared at Miraz coolly, "I understand." With a satisfied nod her uncle walked away.

Adeline hurriedly walked down the hall; her long dark hair covered the bruise that was forming on her cheek. It wasn't until she reached her room, did she break down into tears. She tried to make no sound fearing someone may hear here. Never in her life had Adeline feared Miraz, but now she knew that he was not afraid; he was not afraid become violent.

He had killed her father and attempted to assassinate Caspian and he had just hit her. He could do whatever he wanted with her.

There was a sound at the door that made Adeline jump. "Adeline," She heard a familiar voice of Glozelle say from behind the door, "Adeline, are you in there? Why is the door locked?"

Adeline smoothed out her hair and straightened out her nightgown, there was nothing she could do about her cheek, but she could make an excuse. The young woman rose from her sitting with her head on her knees and unlocked the door.

She did not pause to face her husband for long, but instead turned away from him and opened the wardrobe, the door covered her face. She pretended to look for a dress as she waited for Glozelle to leave, but she heard his footsteps behind her and his hands turned her around. She did not look up into his eyes as he reached up with his callous hand and brushed hair away from her cheek.

His brown eyes went wide and his breathing went heavy as he stared at the bruise, "What happened?" She tried to brush by Glozelle, but he held her in place. "Nothing, I must have been hit in all of the confusion of the raid." She tried to walk away again, but he still held her still, "Who did this to you? Do not lie to me Adeline." He said in a stern voice.

Adeline could not say anything as she began to choke on the tears that began to fall down her face. Glozelle did not pressure her with more questions, but pulled her into an embrace, he must have thought she was still upset about the rain and all of the corpses that were outside.

Adeline welcomed the comfort that she had longed for. Before they let each other go, Adeline stepped onto her toes and kissed him.

It was as if the logical part of her mind had switched off; perhaps she desperately needed comfort and the thought that someone cared for her when her brother was a fugitive and the trust she had for her uncle was gone.

Their kiss escalated until they fell back on their wedding bed.

**A/N  
So a bit of relationship development with Adeline and Glozelle. Kinda angsty, but what do you expect post-raid? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next one may come up soon!  
Don't forget to review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_The room was dark, dimly lit by a few torches. Caspian stood at the end of the room, a little man stood next to him. "Who's there?" Caspian said, his voice quivering. "I hunger," A thin, hairy thing stepped from the shadows a hood covering his features, "I thirst," the thing continued, "I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me your ENEMIES!"_  
_The hood fell back revealing a long snout. Caspian jumped back. Also coming from the shadows was a short little creature with a hooked beak, "What you hate so will we." Caspian attempted to keep his voice even as he spoke to the dark creatures, "And you can guarantee Miraz's death?"_  
_"And more." The creature said bowing. Caspian nodded his head. It began speak in a strange language drawing a circle around Caspian. The hooked beak creature let out a yell in the foreign language and stabbed the stone steps. Ice spread out forming an ice wall between the two columns. Inside of the thick ice wall, a tall woman stood trapped inside._  
_"Wait" Caspian said, "this isn't what I wanted." The beaked creature took his hand by force and made a deep cut. The tall woman in the ice stuck out a hand and in a soft, reassuring voice spoke, "One drop of Adam's blood and you free me. Then I am yours my king." The pale hand stayed still and Caspian's hand went forward. They came closer and close to each other._  
Adeline woke up gasping. Her long brown hair fell over her face that pale and sweating. She fell back onto her pillow trying to control her breathing. She had had a dream like this before, she never did know if it had come true, but Caspian did meet the kings and the queens so couldn't this one be real? Adeline breathed in deeply trying to calm herself down. But how could she relax when Caspian could be hurt? Or dead? But she had no way of knowing. All she could do was worry; something she was tired of doing.

_Two Days Later_  
Adeline scowled at the stone floor as Miraz walked down the long aisle of the throne room. All of the lords, governors, and others stood at the side. Adeline stood next to Glozelle in her finest dress; her aunt stood at the other side holding her son. She could not bear to look at her uncle; she guessed he had a smug grin on his face.  
And he was crowned. Adeline felt anger seep through her when she dared to look up; her father's crown sat on Miraz's head. The crown he had killed for sat on his head, he had gotten what he wanted. Miraz and Prunaprismia went to the balcony where a crowd yelled, "LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!" Adeline wished she could just run away and not listen to the sound of the crowd cheering for the tyrant king, but she couldn't. She had to remain where she was, beside Miraz, his wife, and her cousin. It made her sick.

_There was a young redheaded young girl. She was being chased by Telmarines. She was outnumbered. Her horse was going faster and faster, the trees were going by them like blurs. Then she stopped. She was surrounded. She was going to be slaughtered. But from the trees a large, lion jumped out attacking the Telmarines. The girl's horse put its front legs up, knocking the girl to the ground. She looked at the lion, with a worried look on her face. Then the lion turned around. "Aslan!" She said running towards it._

Adeline woke up. The dreams were becoming more and more frequent. But this one was odd. Her dreams were usually about Caspian, but now she had had one of a young red headed girl. _Aslan_. The name sounded familiar to Adeline. She lay back down on her bed wondering what it could mean.


	10. Author's Note

Pardon that this is not a chapter.

I decided to rewrite chapter 9 (sorry for those of you who didn't want me to) because I was kind of writing blind. I had no idea where the story was going and I felt it just wasn't very realistic how Adeline acted.

You also probably noticed chapter 10 has been deleted, sorry for that. I hope to have the rewrite of chapter 10 written out soon now that I have an idea of where I'm heading again.

So hope you enjoy the rewrite and please review to tell me what you think! :)

-reverie-scriptor


End file.
